Glass
by 0ri
Summary: Yukito stops by Touya's house for a peaceful night of studying together. But what he learns is definitely not in the books... TouyaxYukito, one shot. Rated T for a reason.


OKAY… I've been watching ccs lately and I had to write this or I'd shoot myself.. I'm sorry… I just love this pairing. I mean, common, they're OBVIOUSLY getting it on. Unfortunately I haven't been able to see all the epoisodes, and I haven't even touched the manga… : oh well. This is a one shot. It's giving the rating it has for a R E A S O N. Thus, I have warned you, so if you or angered-not my problem, I don't care.

Glass

-

Yukito lied on toya's bed, the dark sheets contrasting against his light eyes, fair skin, clothing, and hair. He hummed a song to himself a little as he flipped through the book in front of him; its pages spread wide open and its words flooding his mind, letter after letter, sentence after sentence. He turned the page. Now he was on the 7th chapter.

Waiting for Touya to finish cooking hadn't been that bad after all he decided – he had offered to help him, of course – but Touya, being the proud person he was, turned him down. Yukito could smell the scent of the food-so strong and thick in the air, his hunger rapidly inhaling him and his concentration. He shut his book all together; its binding creaking, as it was new, and had been opened only once.

He sighed, rolling over, not caring as his glasses slipped off his face and lay on the sheets next to him. He shifted himself, pushing his glasses a little further away. Yukito then reached his hands for Touya's pillow, and pulled it closely towards him, a little smile on his face. He buried his nose into it and lapped up the lasting fragrance of the shampoo his dear, dear friend used. He wouldn't be long… it would be fine; Touya wouldn't walk in on him doing some thing like this. He never did.

_It's like injecting heroin. These feelings I have… probably aren't very good for me, and he probably only sees me as a friend but... I can't seem to make myself stop or forget…_

He twisted himself over, nuzzling the pillow affectionately, wishing it were toya's very chest he was nuzzling into and feeling the warmth of, over and over again. The crush had gone from its light stages very quickly, becoming into almost an obsession within a year. And so here he was, thinking the thoughts he had rethought over and over, until it had burned into his mind and became clockwork. He saw little flashes of the man he loved speaking to him, his mouth straight but his eyes sharp and intelligent; full of some thing that he wished he could understand. Longed to understand.

_As long as I can see his face... I can smile, and think the world around me isn't the cold, miserable place it truly is. As long as I am in his presence always… toya… I… _

Foot steps tapped through the hallways, the pats long and quiet. Yukito swiftly grabbed his glasses and put them on, moved the pillow back in its place, opened his book, sat up, and flipped to a random page and read. The knob rotated, and the door opened.

"Hello Touya! Are you done cooking?" Yukito said cheerfully, his eyes shifting from his book as he put it down onto the dresser and casually stood, smiling. "It smells delicious." He complimented, smiling never creasing to fade.

Touya looked away, back at the door, answering simply, "Yeah, it's all done. Let's go downstairs." He turned and made his way back down the hallway, and Yukito was quick to follow, watching his friends back as he lead the way.

The dinner was simple, nicely cooked, hot; The kind of meal that instead of giving you energy makes you sleepy with its warmth. Sakura was being oblivious of how obvious her affections were, as usual. Touya sat in pure annoyance as she blushed while she passed anything over to Yukito that he asked over, and as she tried to hold in her giggles as he looked her way; even if it was only for an instant. Sakura helped clean up the mess with her brother and his friend after they were done-and hopped off to sleep, locking her door.

Touya stood in front of the window above the sink, making the porcelain dishes shine as he ran a washcloth over it, gleaming into the rock and blue pattern. The moon was full, and its light was casting a purple glow in his usual hazel eyes. Yukito watched in admiration, knowing it was well worth being noticed.

"What is it?" Touya asked, turning to look into his friends fixed eyes as he put the dish into a drawer. Yukito jerked his gaze away,

"O-oh, nothing," He mumbled quickly, mentally cursing himself after, knowing some emotion had snaked its way into that sentence. Touya sighed,

"Uh-huh" Didn't believe him for one second.

"Common, we need to go upstairs and study." Yukito said, his usual smile coming back as he walked his way through the kitchen and to the hallway, back to Touya's room. Obedient, his friend followed, his eyes narrowed in thought and his head hung as he watched the heals of Yukito's feet shift back and forth.

-

Touya sat on the floor and pulled out a few books from his bag as Yukito moved onto the bed, watching him, then reaching for his bag and pulling out his books as well. The clock ticked as they studied together well into the hours, testing each other, asking each other questions until all the information was memorized. Yukito peeked into his book as he lay on the floor with Touya, his hand calmly cupping his cheek as he read the question clearly,

"What day did the American revolution begin? Month, day, and year."

Touya sat in silence, staring at his hardwood floor. Yukito smiled a little, "You okay, Touya? Tired?"

"Why… do you always act like this…"

"Eh?" Taken by surprised, he looked up. Touya bit his tongue slightly to tone down his voice, and looked up into his friends eyes. Sakura's bedroom was only next door… He'd have to be very, very quiet.

"You act as if there is nothing between us."

"Well, no, we're friends, there's that." Touya snapped his hand forward and grabbed Yukito's wrist rather tightly, who winced in response, jumping a little. "You know what I mean," he hissed, low enough so that Sakura wouldn't wake up. "You kissed me, the other day, don't think I've forgotten."

Oh how he wished… Yukito looked away, eyes filling with lust for something he couldn't have, and sadness because of it. All of this pain was piling up in pillars, towering and towering above his other emotions… he knew it was about to collapse and crush him completely at any second now.

"I… I apologize for that, sincerely. I shouldn't have touched you…" He looked back into those deep hazel eyes. "I don't want to argue with you, Touya. That's the last thing I want, you know that. I will understand if you're angry-"

"That's not it." He let go of his wrist gently, sighing impatiently. "It's just that… I…" Yukito's heart was racing in his ears, and he could barely hear Touya's whispered words over it. His sharp stare turned towards him and his heart sank—Touya shoved himself closer to Yukito, examining that deep, fire in his pupils, staring down into his very soul; chilling the blood in his heart then making it beat faster again. This was some thing that he loved about him, one of the many reasons why he had chosen Touya, of all people, to fall for-he could look down into the pit of his soul when no one-not his grand parents, not his parents, nor Sakura, or any of his classmates-but Touya could. He had been smart enough to figure him out that there was more to him then just a sweet exterior and a smile.

He fell backwards as Touya ran a hand up his stomach, the fabric ruffling beneath his palm as he brushed it upward so he could touch the bare skin underneath. Yukito's stomach shuttered at his touch. Touya then leaned nearer so that they were just an inch from contact, dipping his face into his neck, kissing the lobe of Yukito's ear, breathe heated and coming fast.

Yukito shut his eyes tightly as sweat trailed down his spine.

_T-this is a dream… this has to be a dream… _

"I was so stupid…" Touya murmured, making his friend shutter with heat. "To have not taken notice of this sooner… Yukito…" Touya pulled his hand away from his stomach and pressed it to his lips instead, shifting himself so that he could place a placid kiss on the corner of his mouth. "This is what you want…" He removed his hand from his lips and sank it in his soft gray hair that his fingers so easily slipped through, pushing him down to the floor so he could climb more easily over him. He then went to unclipping his shirt, fumbling messily with each button.

"T-Touya… stop, we need to study. The test-"

"We've studied enough."

Yukito bit his lip as the last button was undone, and as his shirt fell ajar and cool air swept his chest. Touya pressed down so that he could graze his tongue across the skin. Yukito leaned up enough so that he could look at him—wide amber eyes full of breaking secrets and gathering lust, just pleading; begging that what was happening wasn't a dream.

"Are you sure about this…?" Touya looked up at him, smirking, reaching his thin fingers out to clutch Yukito's chin then murmuring,

"Lets make some better sounds with that voice of yours." He then sat up slowly and caught his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck, mouths opening and tongues heatedly clashing. Yukito fell back onto the hardware floor and let Touya take him, on and on into the night.

-

-

-

-

The next morning the two were tied in each others arms comfortably. After Yukito had passed out from the flash of it all, Touya had carried them both back to bed and put his own cloths, and some of Yukito's back on him, also.

The sun was hitting the bedroom window and shining over Yukito's eyelids. He stirred gently, cracking his eyes open carefully as not to hurt them, the ambers in them wet and shining in the sunlight. He pulled away from it, just then realizing where he was. Touya's bedroom, in Touya's arms—half naked. The memories came back of everything that had happened. He could still make out where Touya had gripped his arms and pinned him to the wall, and how he had covered his mouth to remind them that they were in his house, and they had to be quiet. Whispering something along the lines of "I will love no one other then you, Yukito" before the weariness of his body had taken over and he had fallen asleep. He smiled in contentment, nuzzling his face into the chest of his new found lover… like he had always wished to do.

_It wasn't a dream after all… toya… _

"Touya…"

_I've never had the courage to do some thing like this but you...accepted me, accepted my affections. I have been waiting for this moment for so, so long…_

"I love you."

-

-

-

-

and that be the end my peeps! Hope you enjoyed it—it was probably a little oc because yukito doesn't show any emotions on his face but, whatever. I suck at fluff. Suuuuuck. :eats a piece of fluff: plus this is my first non-gravi fic.


End file.
